1. Field
The present invention relates to a technology for improving a motorcycle having an anti-slip device for preventing wheels from slipping.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been made a variety of technologies for improving a motorcycle having an anti-slip device for preventing wheels from slipping, (as shown, for example in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent No. 3057691).
As shown in FIG. 2 of Patent Document 1, an internal combustion engine (18) (the parenthesized numeral, here and below, indicates a reference symbol used in Patent Document 1) is provided in an intake passage (30) thereof with a main throttle valve (36) and a sub throttle valve (42).
There is a technology enabling a stand-by control in which the sub throttle valve (42) is kept closed to a predetermined valve position orangle, prior to generation of an actual slip, by predicting a slip of wheels.
The stand-by control is advantageous in that it is thereby possible to take an anti-slip measure swiftly upon actual slipping.
In the case where an anti-slip control is swiftly carried out by the stand-by control as above, the driver abruptly recognizes the anti-slip control. Since the anti-slip control resides in reducing the engine output, it would not make any trouble in the driver's operation. However, an enhanced convenience of the anti-slip control can be expected if the driver is permitted to recognize beforehand that the anti-slip control is to be started.